littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
God
God is a recurring character in Little King's Story who is only mentioned by name. God is first mentioned by Kampbell, the priest representing the Sect. of Soup, who believes that God has the power to punish those who do not worship Him. Kampbell threatens Corobo to build him a Soup Church, or God will punish him, and if God does not punish him, Kampbell will. Kampbell also writes a book on God, which Princess Bouquet reads and recommends to Corobo. Before each King Battle, God gives a note to Corobo, informing the young king of each rival king's weakness. These are known as God Memos, each signed "From God", and each memo features a crayon sketch of the battle, animated by paper flaps and sliders. God gives Skinny Ray the blueprint for the amazing Flying Machine, which Skinny Ray claims was his own devising. God also drops letters across the land signed "From God", which miscellaneous citizens send to King Corobo through the Suggestion Box: each of these takes the form of a God Quest, and lead the young king to a part of the Flying Machine. According to the Alpokian Broadcaster, TV Dinnah created special programmes for God to watch, as "God loves TV Too!" According to Uncle Tin and several citizens, New Island was the first land created by God, but He went to the bathroom and forgot to complete it, hence why the citizens of New Island are tasked with completing the Island using any scraps they can find. Jumbo Champloon was also the first being created by God, which explains his crude look and personality. Ending Towards the end of the story, King Corobo, Howser, Skinny Ray and everyone else in Alpoko become increasingly worried about the earthquakes shaking the land. Skinny Ray believes the earthquakes are coming from beyond the universe. It is decided in a vote that Corobo must fly beyond the known universe and find the cause of the earthquakes itself, prepared to possibly face God himself. Kampbell tells Corobo to let God know he says "Hi." Upon reaching the end of the universe, Corobo reaches the World of God. Here, it is revealed that God is a child with a wide imagination, and the events of the game are a projection of the child's real life told as a fantasy story. Corobo lives within a diorama, identical to the Box Theatre seen in the game's opening, and "Little King's Story" is the name of this escapist fantasy for the child. The World of God is the child's bedroom, which is large in relation to Corobo. After confronting and defeating the Devil, the Final Boss of the game and the cause of the earthquakes, "God" awakens, rises from His bed and throws the Final Boss out of the window. Corobo runs away in fear from this comparatively giant child and hides behind some books, before seeing God's true face. The child, or God, is in fact also Corobo. It is suggested that King Corobo is conscious of his World and existence, and he reacts to seeing God Corobo with surprise. Since the citizens of Alpoko question what is beyond their universe, and God Corobo is asleep during the events of the final battle, it appears as though King Corobo is very much real and the events of Little King's Story still occurred, even if dictated by God Corobo. Whether God Corobo is aware that his diorama story is real is difficult to conclude, since he too appears surprised to see King Corobo in His bedroom, but also provides hints to King Corobo about His quest, including how to build the Flying Machine to reach His World. Through environmental hints and God Corobo's sketchbook, the inspirations behind various characters in King Corobo's world are revealed. Howser is based on Corobo's granddad, who passed away the previous year; the Howser in the "Little King's Story" is therefore a war hero and a knight, as a sign of respect from Corobo. The Onii and the Onii King appear to be based on a brand of toy that God Corobo has an affection for, as several Onii dolls can be seen lying in His room. Duvroc is based on God Corobo's alcoholic uncle, Shishkebaboo is based on His gluttonous teacher, Omelet is based on His harried neighbour, and Long Sauvage is based on another neighbour who gloats of his height. TV Dinnah is never explicitly explained, although various characters repeatedly call TV Dinnah "lazy"; given that Corobo describes "those who work hard" as "more noble than the lazy", and spends his childhood creatively building a diorama of a fictional world and playing with puppets, TV Dinnah could be a representation of how God Corobo views those who spend their time watching TV instead of being creative. Jumbo Champloon is described as the first being created by God by various characters, suggesting that he was made from bits and pieces by God Corobo when He was very young. Category:Characters